The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power supply banks and power units and, more specifically, to controlling the interconnection of power units according to charge, demand, and/or supply of electrical power.
Power supply banks are used to supply power to various electrical systems or provide auxiliary or emergency power (e.g., uninterruptable power supply) during losses in power. Within the power supply banks, there may be various types of power units, such as batteries, cells of batteries, capacitors, super-capacitors, or other electrical power supplying components. The power units are interconnected within the power supply banks in various arrangements to provide power to a load. In certain situations, the power supply banks may supply power to loads having dynamic demands that change rapidly. When the loads change, power from the power supply banks and/or power units may be wasted within the system.